Fixation tools and devices, which are available in a wide variety of different shapes and sizes, have long been used in the repair of bone defects, such as bone fractures. An operator typically sets the bone to be repaired in the proper position and then uses the fixation tools and devices to secure the bone in that position for healing.
A fixation device, such as a bone plate or rod, can be secured to the bone by a fixation tool, such as a bone screw. Alternatively, a bone screw can be used by itself to repair a bone defect. To install these fixation devices, an operator will typically insert guide wires or similar devices into the bone that serve as guides for drilling, reaming, screw-tapping, and/or to aid in the installation of the fixation device(s) into the bone. An advantage of this method is that the placement of the guide wire and, accordingly, the future site of the drilled bore hole, can be confirmed, e.g., with X-rays, prior to drilling. Guide wires also provide stability and guidance during drilling or the insertion of devices, such as bone screws, into bone.
Installation of guide wires is often a free-hand procedure, which may be aided by X-rays taken in anterior-posterior and lateral planes before and after placement of the wire. This procedure requires considerable technical skill and often involves one or more attempts before appropriate positioning is achieved. The frequent difficulty in inserting and positioning guide wires is compounded by the slippery environment of surgical operations and the tendency of the narrow guide wires to wobble and bend as they are inserted into position in the bone. For many procedures, multiple guide wires are inserted into a damaged bone, preferably in a mutually parallel relationship. The distance and alignment between these devices within the bone may be critical for a successful operation.
In the past, bone drill guides designed to assist with positioning of guide wires have been plagued by slippage issues and difficulty when used with X-rays, both of which can extend the time of surgery, which is adverse to the patient and expensive. Operator errors including installing a guide wire into the bone at an incorrect site or at an incorrect orientation relative to other hardware can necessitate insertion of additional guide wires to correct the error. These errors can damage an already-defective bone, leading to bone fragility, an increase in bone damage, and poor healing.
Thus, there remains a need for a bone drill guide that addresses slippage issues and can ensure correct spatial orientation of hardware or devices used for fracture fixation.